


Champions of the Realm

by Bae_ta



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: AU lore, Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladins vs Magistrate, Teamwork, Torture, Will include more characters as they appear, but still canon inspired, genfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_ta/pseuds/Bae_ta
Summary: War had come to the Realm, ending the era of peace they had so desperately fought to keep. The Paladins and the Magistrate fight for control of the future: for peace to be restored and for freedom to be in the hands of every individual. Moral both of them are, but there is a greater threat than any of them know.He had returned to put a stop to this threat, but greed abounds within the power hungry mortals of the Realm. And although his return casts hope into the eyes of most, others find his presence to be an opportunity to gain power; and with that power, dominance.Jenos knows no such thing.





	1. Prologue

A single light flew across the dawning sky; high above the ocean waves. With its speed and luminosity, one could only assume it to be just another shooting star.

_The darkness is coming…_

In little time did land draw near; rigid rocks of a forgotten place. The light settled behind constructed pillars where large chains extending downward into unforeseen depths. The ball of light vanished to reveal a man from within, still hovering in place as if gravity had no power over him.

_The Realm is in danger…_

A well of magic sat just before him and with a rising hand, he lit it before taking his leave. The magic swirled and rose, emitting as a beacon for all the Realm to see. Hopefully, they would get the message before it was too late.

* * *

 

Cassie ran as fast as she could, but the crystal bullets whizzing past her head ushered a gasp and an urge to run faster. Zigs flew beside her, squawking obscenities as the two navigated their way through the maze-like temple ruins. Magistrate soldiers were on them, screaming and shouting and giving away their position of being too close for comfort.

It was her own fault; after surviving the onslaught at Crosswind Hold and getting separated from the other Resistance members, she found herself in these old ruins. After investigating the place, she realized they weren’t alone as Magistrate soldiers were excavating crystals from the walls. Her better judgment told her to leave, but seeing this vandalism and doing nothing about it overpowered that idea and she attempted to stop them. At first, it only looked like a few, but now she knew how sorely mistaken she was. And it seemed Zigs didn’t want her to forget it.

“I know, I know!” She yelled back at him, “It was a stupid idea!”

The two of them dashed down another flight of stairs, with Cassie tripping on the last few, before rushing to get out of sight. They rounded the first corner they saw and went down that narrow corridor. Zigs’ frantic—but mostly angered—screeching echoed against the stone and Cassie raised her hand up to grab her friend and quiet him before it was heard.

“Zigs!” She complained as she ran, “Be quiet, we can still lose them!” Indeed, the commanding voices of the soldiers were still heard behind them, but they were out of sight.

The two soon found themselves entering a small overgrown courtyard. Cassie let go of her avian friend and rushed across the grassy floor with Zigs proceeding to follow over her shoulder.

“We may be close to finding an exit!” she exclaimed happily, “Come on, we can lose them in the forest then!” No sooner when she said this, did they come upon another portion of ruins. Her smile faded and she slowed to a stop in despair. “Or maybe… not.”

Zigs chirped and Cassie turned to the sounds of the soldiers again. She gripped her father's crossbow in good faith and took to running once more. Progress was progress and her father didn't raise a quitter.

Down the stairs, over the bridge, down some more stairs, around the block, and out the big arched doorway. Finally, they came upon something promising: from her position, if they continued to the right, they’d be home free.

The ruins here were apparently built on a cliff that gave way to the ocean. This section, in particular, was more broken up due to the harsh winds coming from the sea and allowed access to the surrounding jungle. Her smile came back and she ran for it.

“Yes! We're almost there Zigs!” she cheered, “We've nearly—”

She froze. Ahead of her was another group of soldiers; their forces having split up to cover more ground without her knowing, or even thinking of it. She wanted to slap herself.

They turned to her as soon as they heard her voice, guns raised as all attention was diverted from the crystals in the wall to the intruder before them.

“Hey you!” one of them shouted. “You're not allowed here!”

“She must be a Paladin!”

“Open fire!”

“Gotta run!” she half-screamed and back flipped out of danger. The men gave chase and soon Cassie found herself flanked by the others that were previously chasing her. She fired off several bolts as she backed into a hallway, backflipping again to give herself distance and to reload.

“Zigs,” she breathed, now feeling the exhaustion hitting her, “You better get out of here. Head for the jungle, I'll meet you there!” Though Zigs had no problem with the plan, he still wished to stay with her regardless of the danger. But as she wished, he fluttered away with the hope that he'll see her again soon.

The soldiers had once again caught sight of her and opened fire. Cassie screamed from a sudden burning pain on her right arm and ducked for cover. She fired back to help aid her escape, dashing behind a wall just in time before more injuries could be made. And with no time to spare, she continued the game of cat and mouse.

She hissed at the wound as she clamped her free hand over it. From a quick glance, it appeared to be just a flesh wound, but judging by the pain, it may have been deeper than that. Regardless, she needed to find cover and hide. Checking over her shoulder, she saw her adversaries following as they rounded the corner one by one. Unbeknownst to them all, however, when the last guy was about to do the same, he was suddenly hauled up into the air.

Eerie dark energy had encompassed him with an uncomfortable pressure against his body that seemed to get stronger and stronger with every passing second. The man kicked his feet frantically as he screamed in surprise, that uncomfortable sensation turning into pain as his struggles continued. One of his comrades stopped to his cries and turned around to help, approaching his friend cautiously, poised and ready.

“H-he-help! Get me down from here!” he heard him cry out in fear. “I can't move my arms!”

The soldier’s eyes looked around, but he couldn't find anyone responsible. Still, something felt off. “Alright, I'm giving you five seconds to surrender your crystals and come out with your hands up!” the soldier ordered.

“One! Two—what…?” He turned around as a light entered his peripheral. But before he could fully register what it was, his comrade was unexpectedly thrown into him and the two crashed onto the stone floor. Quickly though, the man reached for his gun, took aim and fired. But as he did so, a strong force pulled his hand upward and the bullets scattered into the ceiling. His body was then thrown against the wall and there he again met his comrade, the two unable to move.

“Impossible…” he whispered in a mix of fear and disbelief as he stared into the light that shined through the eyeholes of his enemy’s mask.

* * *

 

Cassie was beginning to trip over her own two feet as she stumbled behind cover. Slamming her back against the stone wall, she took a second to control her breathing. She peaked her head out to peer back at the men when all of a sudden, gunfire was heard going off somewhere else. Their attention was diverted and so she returned her focus to her breathing.

She needed to wrap her wound, but with what she didn't know yet. All she cared about right now was getting out alive; thankful, though, for the pain started to subside.

That simple fact made her freeze, her eyes opening to go straight to her arm. The bloody wound was nearly healed…

“Whaa—” she questioned, feeling a warm relaxing sensation wash over her as the pain disappeared along with the injury. _This is healing magic…_ She thought.

* * *

 

The soldiers looked at each other before shifting their attention back to the screams of their friends and the gunfire heard beforehand. With Cassie forgotten, the three rushed back to aid them, but when they arrived at the scene, they found only one man.

With feet never touching the ground, he levitated before them; long silvery blue hair flowing alongside his star-strewn cape. Though his back was to them, they knew all too well who the entity was. If not the monk appearance, then the cosmic power that radiated from his very being revealed his identity.

They gasped and whispered his name in disbelief, their eyes darting between each other and the man. He in question turned his head ever so slightly; this action alone sparking fear as they readied their weapons. But a bright light and a thunderous rumble later, the men found themselves thrown out into the ocean with a resounding splash from each hitting the water.

* * *

 

What sounded like an explosion shook the ground and rattled the already weak foundation of the stone pillars surrounding Cassie. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around.

“What was that?” As if in response, more Magistrate soldiers appeared. However, they did not seem to be looking for her anymore, she noticed, after peering over her shoulder and finding them searching the sky. To her surprise, they all began to retreat. She blinked in confusion but decided to take the opportunity and make her escape.

She jumped over a nearby fallen pillar and quietly navigated through the marble maze toward the tall jungle trees in the distance. Upon reaching a small intersection, however, the sudden presence of another startled her and she squealed and jumped back before running into them.

“My apologies.” He said as he held up a hand to show he was friendly. “I didn't mean to startle you.” His voice echoed in a manner she had never heard before. It was hard to describe.

“No, that's—” She began before realizing who she was speaking to. Her mouth nearly dropped and she blinked several times to assure she was not imagining things.

The story of the monk atop the mountain who ascended to the stars and became one with the cosmos was true. There was no denying it for his very being screamed godhood—or at the very least, a man with absolute power. She never fully believed the stories, thinking such a thing as becoming a god was impossible. But there he was with the stars orbiting his aura. Jenos the Ascended…

“You're… Jenos?!” she whispered in confirmation. He hummed and nodded in response. She looked away having to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts, and this Jenos noticed.

A small smile formed on his lips, “You are ok?” He asked.

Cassie looked up from the ground, “Yeah,” she answered, subconsciously bringing her hand to her arm. Then it dawned on her, “Wait, you’re the one who healed me?”

“Yes; I was passing by when I noticed you needed help,” Jenos explained before turning to where the soldiers had disappeared. “The soldiers are gone, and I don't think they'll be coming back.”

“Wow, thank you.” She replied; a bit dumbfounded.

She received a nod, “Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going.” He pardoned himself as he turned to leave.

Cassie stumbled over her words, “W-wait! Where are you going?” she questioned.

“I must find the Paladins,” Jenos responded without looking back. He started to ascend when Cassie quickly called out to him.

“I'm a Paladin!” she exclaimed, this causing Jenos to stop and return his sights to her.

His focus strangely unnerved her and she looked away. “I mean, I'm on my way to rendezvous with the rest of the Resistance. After Crosswind Hold, we kind of got split up.” She explained, “I know of a few hideouts where we might find them and if you’d like,” She shrugged her shoulders innocently, “we could… go together?”

She half wanted to include the fact that she didn’t entirely feel safe traveling alone with so many Magistrate soldiers running about. If her experience from today taught her anything, having a healer would be a blessing and she might actually live to see the rest of those friendly faces she’s come to know as more than just comrades.

Jenos descended back to the ground, though his feet still floated inches above the grass. She briefly wondered if he ever bothered to stand or walk. He seemed to be contemplating her offer, but with the mask, she couldn’t entirely tell.

“You want me to come with you?”

“Well…” she paused to think over her words, “You helped me so, why not return the favor? That and… having a healer would…”

He let out a chuckle, “No worries, I understand. Of course I’ll join you.”

Cassie couldn’t help but smile. She held out her hand, “Cassie. My name’s Cassie.”

“Cassie.” Jenos repeat as he closed his palm around hers.


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys, I have a busy life. This chapter was going to be tremendously lengthy, but because of how long ya'll have been waiting, I split it in half… and it's still rather long, lol. I like how it turned out though; I feel it’s way better than what I had before.  
> Anywhooo, hope you enjoy the read and feel free to leave a comment. They help me to continue.   
> [Please note that as it is with lore, the champions will not be bound to their in-game abilities.]

“Ziiiiigs!” Cassie's voice echoed between the giant sequoia trees that towered over the thick brush of the floor below. Dozens of radiant feathered birds chirped within the treetops, the canopy hiding them from view as it did most of the sun.

A large banana leaf was pushed aside as Cassie walked by with Jenos behind her. Ahead of them was an uprooted sequoia, its trunk trapped within the branches of its kin; unable to touch the ground as it rested at a forty-degree angle. She stopped at its large roots and cupped her hands to her mouth.

“Ziiiigs?! Here Zigs!” She called out again, a look of worry on her face. It wasn't abnormal for him to disappear for a while, but given the circumstances, she knew he wouldn't leave for this long.

“You said he was a red hawk?” Jenos inquired as he scanned the canopy above them.

Cassie turned to him, “Yeah. I just don't know where he has gone off to.”

They had been searching the jungle for quite some time trying to locate her faithful hunting companion. She had explained to him that right before they met, she sent Zigs off in hopes of keeping him safe. Now he was nowhere to be found.

“Zigs?!” she tried again but to no avail.

Jenos shook his head, “I don't sense him in the area. Perhaps he flew further away?”

She furrowed her eyebrows. It didn’t surprise her so much as it did catch her curiosity. By this point, Cassie was already fully accepting of anything that Jenos revealed about his powers. Even though she had only known him for an hour, it only felt reasonable considering who he was. Her father always said she was the friendliest person he knew, able to get along with almost anyone and the quickest to make friends. It was true, she certainly felt more comfortable around him now than she did before. Any anxiety she had previously was replaced by sheer interest.

“You can sense where others are?”

“Yes, if I focus.” Jenos went on to explain, his eyes staring off in the distance. “Every living thing has a soul just as every soul has an aura. No two are exactly alike.”

The gears in her head started to turn, “Sooo, you'd be able to differentiate Zigs from other birds?”

“I may, but I haven't met Zigs.” He reminded, “I don’t know what his aura looks like exactly but judging from what you've told me, he is unlike any other bird.” He met her gaze, “I have yet to sense anything out of the ordinary.”

She looked away for a split second, “What if I looked for him?”

Jenos thought about it for a moment, “It’s not a bad idea. However, I can’t determine what might happen to you afterward. The experience can take its toll on the human mind.”

Her response was quick, “I'm willing to try if you are. What do I have to do?” She could see him hesitate, the only definite sign being his lips having opened and closed briefly with no words.

“You may get hurt.”

“I can take it; besides, you can heal me.” She disputed and waited only awhile longer before he finally gave in.

“Close your eyes.” He finally spoke before closing the distance between them. Sudden anxiety hit her, but she otherwise listened. She half expected to feel two fingers on her temples but instead, there was a sudden flash of light. At first, it was external—seeing it behind the skin of her eyelids—then suddenly it became internal as her awareness blurred. When it faded, everything around her came into view.

The jungle was more alive than she could have ever known. Ghostly in appearance yet so colorful. She saw what Jenos had described, but instead of just seeing it, she could also _feel_ it.

She could feel movement all around her, from the ants crawling up the trees to the tap of talons from the birds in the canopy. This ethereal place was all connected with nothing left hidden. Even the roots in the ground were visible. Everything came to her all at once making her head begin to hurt. She lifted a hand to her temple as a silent hiss came from her mouth.

 _“You’re processing a lot of information, try to relax.”_ She heard Jenos say, his voice a soft whisper with a source nowhere to be found. But as was advised, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before trying again.

She tried to find Zigs within the canopy, but the birds were too loud and fluttered about faster than she thought possible. Their songs began to ring louder in her ears and she cupped them to drown it out. Her eyes shut again as she cringed, her confidence in handling all of it slipping.

But once again, Jenos stepped in to guide her away; the act causing the noise to fade.

 _“Focus on Zigs._ _Visualize him; call out to him with your thoughts.”_ He told her. His presence was calming and allowed her to refocus.

Just as guided, she began thinking of her friend. His red and tan feathers, the crest on his head, the sharp talons on his feet when he would perch on her arm. She smiled at the thought and tried to call out to him but couldn’t seem to do it. No sound was made.

 _“Don’t try to speak,”_ Jenos directed, _“Envision his name: how it’s spelled, how it sounds.”_

 _Ziiigs_ she thought, trying to do as she was instructed. It felt like nothing was happening, the whole ordeal becoming one of those dreams where you try to run, but are seemingly glued to the spot. Doubt started to form again and she was beginning to think her efforts were in vain, that is until she heard an all too familiar sound.

 _Zigs?_ She called back, lifting her head in attention as she looked around. He responded a second time and Cassie turned to where she heard him. His small body came into focus as he flew towards her. Still miles away, but she could sense him. He was coming back...

“Zigs!” She shouted happily, jerking awake and opening her eyes with a start. The decision was immediately regretted as the light of the sun burned her retinas and a pulsating pain began to throb against her skull.

“Ooow…” She moaned with a hand going straight to her forehead. Jenos remained next to her, his arm out in case she lost balance.

“You’re ok.” He reassured her, summoning a lotus constellation to ease her of the pain. Despite the sun bothering her, the light from those stars did not as its green hue chased away any discomfort.

“I found him,” She informed, “It worked.”

“Where is he?”

She pointed northward, “That way, he shouldn't be too far.”

* * *

 

Nestled within a small clearing of the jungle was a Magistrate camp. Thin wisps of smoke rose into the sky above the countless tents as their red banners waved diligently in the breeze. Echoes of the blacksmith’s work filled the air along with the casual chatter and demands of the army that hustled about. Despite their organization, this militia was more or less hopeless in the eyes of their current acting leader.

Lian, Scion of House Aico and heir to the Ruby Throne. A resounding member of the Magistrate and one of the more valued of the noble houses. Her wit was about as quick as her reflexes as her skill in battle earned her respect amongst her soldiers. _Her_ soldiers specifically, as she denounced her current troops as no more than fresh out of training green boys who couldn’t take any form of criticism without gossip.

She paid no mind to them as she walked by. Foot soldiers will be foot soldiers, and in her eyes, they were expendable. She had more important matters to attend to as their newly captured Paladin was awaiting her in the tent just ahead.

The curtain door was pushed aside as her highness stepped through. The two soldiers standing guard saluted her as she walked pass before making their leave.

“Well look at you, the great huntress caught like one of her own prey.” Lian insulted with a smug grin as she approached the blonde. “You should have ran faster, I was hoping to have an interesting day.”

Before her was a pole that kept their prisoner down on her knees and hands tied behind her back with a piece of cloth tied over her mouth. She pulled it down as the blonde glared daggers.

“Go to hell.” She replied with an emphasis on each word.

“There's the Tyra we all knew and loved.” Lian teased before walking over to the counter to examine the tools laid out.

“If you want me to talk, forget about it.”

“Oh please, I have my ways of getting what I want regardless of your cooperation.” She retorted nonchalantly as she spun the saw blade of the tiny instrument she picked up. “But if you help me, I may be able to convince Karne not to string you up and turn you into a martyr.”

“You can tell Karne to stuff it!”

Her back was to Tyra as she put down the tool, “Can’t say I didn’t try.” She said before pulling out her rifle and aiming it at the huntress’ left knee. Then she pulled the trigger.

Tyra screamed with all the force her lungs could manage as she hunched over to try and fight back the pain. Her knuckles turned white in her attempt to resist the urge to thrash about, but that didn’t stop her muscles from shaking under the stress.

“Tell me where the Resistance are and I’ll make this quick,” Lian growled out as she knelt down to get near her prisoner’s face.

“Go to hell!” she spat out without lifting her head. Lian only rolled her eyes.

“You could have made this easy, but you had to be stubborn.” Lian replied in annoyance, “Where are the Paladin’s hiding?”

“I’m no rat!” Tyra snarled, now meeting her eye to eye.

“You'll certainly become food for some if you continue to—”

“Lady Lian!” One of the captains shouted as he entered the tent. But Lian and Tyra refused to be the first to release their scowl and thus continued to glare at each other as Lian replied.

“What?!” she shouted angrily.

“The excavation team just came back with news I think you'll wanna hear.”

Lian sighed but otherwise stood to take her leave. “This better be good.” She mumbled coherently enough for the captain to hear.

* * *

 

“I’m not kidding you. It was _him_.” The soldiers stood in a circle as the returned excavation team retold of their experience at the ruins. They talked amongst themselves until Lian arrived and with her their captain.

“What is so groundbreaking here that your foot soldiers had to interrupt my interrogation?” She demanded with hands on her hips as she and the captain joined the group.

“I think you’d better hear it from them.” He said with a nod to the excavation team. “Go ahead, lads.”

“Well, we might have run into someone that could potentially become an issue, ma’am.” One of them stepped up to speak first.

“And by potentially, he means definitely.” Another added.

Lian began to tap her foot unconsciously, “And who is this person? Is it a Paladin?”

“N-no, ma’am. It was… well, you really wouldn’t believe…”

“I don’t have all day.” She complained in crossing her arms.

“It was _Jenos_!” the other soldier answered for his comrade.

“Jenos?” her voice held doubt. They all knew the story, but it was just that, a story.

“It _was_ Jenos. He flew down to the ruins as a ball of light and started taking us out!” Another soldier began to explain.

“He was just above the ruins when we last saw him, levitating in the sky like it was nothing.”

“He had the mask and everything, and his eyes glowed!”

Their captain gave Lian a quick look as she pondered on their claims. Her previous gestures had ceased as their talk of fiction quickly seemed to be more than just some mindless tall tale.

“What do you want us to do?” the captain asked.

She glanced between the soldiers and him, “I want to be sure that this person you all saw is in fact what you claim. If it _is_ him, then we mustn’t let him join with the enemy.”

“Yes, ma'am.” They all said in unison.

“If you see him, do not engage. Alert the captain and me before any act of aggression is decided.” She added as her eyes brushed over the crowd, “You’re dismissed.”

The soldiers dispersed and returned to their previous doings. And as the crowd thinned, Lian remained to ponder over their claims. _Jenos_ … had returned? If it were true then they were in for one heck of a war. However…

Her hand came up to her chin as a small smile formed on her lips. If Jenos could be ‘convinced' to join the Magistrate, the war would end before it even began. Moreover, if she recruited him into her own armies, House Aico would become more powerful than ever before. _She_ would become a queen with the very cosmos at her command. Not even Karne would dare go against her.

It was a dream she was determined to see through.

* * *

 

“What was that anyway?” Cassie asked in casual conversation as they journeyed in the direction where Zigs was sensed. “It was so weird; everything felt… different.”

“What you saw was the astral plane,” Jenos answered and she gave a short hum in question for him to elaborate. “It's the border between physical and spiritual life. A place where one may transition between life and death. But in order to safely do so demands discipline and great will. With enough practice and inner strength, one can travel through the astral plane outside their body and return unharmed.”

“Wow. And you do this kind of stuff all the time?”

“ I spent years mastering it before my ascension and generations afterward performing the act. It’s not a threat to me anymore.” He told her in turning to meet her gaze, “But you’ve surprised me. I was worried about what might happen to you, but you handled yourself well, especially for your first time.”

“Really? It didn’t feel like I was handling anything. And that headache was not fun.”

“Another plane of existence will do that to you. But having come out of it with only a migraine, I’d call that a success.”

She chuckled at his casual attitude toward it all, “Right. I’m just gonna let you handle all that spiritual monk stuff.”

“Monk stuff? Interesting description.” He teased and Cassie gave him a look.

“You know what I mean.”

A squawk sounded from ahead and the two turned their heads to see a red hawk flying toward them. A big smile formed on Cassie’s lips and she held out her arm for Zigs to perch.

“Zigs!” She greeted lovingly as he settled. “There you are. We've been looking for you.”

Zigs chirped at her, and she giggled, “Apology accepted.”

Jenos blinked at them as Cassie and Zigs talked back and forth. The two were legitimately holding a conversation and she could understand everything her bird was saying. It was interesting enough to include the strange bond he had felt between her and Zigs while the two were peering into the astral plane, but this only added to his suspicions. It was the _way_ these two had bonded; almost as if they were life linked.

The thought alone concerned him because if two beings were life linked, that meant if one of them died, the other would follow suit. And to cast this onto any living being would require mastery over magic. Cassie had already proven she didn’t know all that much when it came to the arcane arts, so that would mean someone else did this to her. Now the question was, did she even know?

“Why do you have to keep bringing that up? I said I was sorry.” Cassie complained with a sideways scowl.

Jenos decided it was high time to intervene, “Uh, Cassie?” At the sound of her name, she perked up and immediately corrected her manners.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce you guys.” She noticed before holding her arm out. “Jenos, this is Zigs. Zigs, Jenos.” Zigs squawked a reply only his owner could understand and judging from her reaction, it was probably an insult.

“Zigs! Be nice.”

“Cassie, you can understand Zigs?” Jenos asked, letting that undoubted insult slide.

“Uh yeah. I’ve been asked about it from the Paladins too. A lot of them think it’s weird… except for Inara. She talks to rocks, so...”

“I don’t think it’s weird, just… different.”

“It wasn’t always this way, but it certainly comes in handy when you’re a scout.” She

His mind was working, “Have you been able to communicate with other creatures?”

She tilted her head, just as curious of the fact, “No, actually. Just Zigs.”

“Interesting.”

She was going to ask him about it when Zigs began squawking again, which was quickly followed by reprimands. The two went back and forth a little while longer as Jenos floated there, deep in thought.

“You still didn’t even tell me where you went, or why? I don’t see how this is—” Zigs interrupted her and her annoyance was immediately lost.

“What?” She glanced over at Jenos who turned his attention to her from the change in her voice. Zigs was still chatting away before she held up a hand to stop him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Zigs go back. What do you mean you found Magistrate soldiers?” Per her inquiry, the hawk retold of his encounter with some soldiers and his witness to a familiar blonde hunter getting captured.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, “That’s Tyra!” she exclaimed, before addressing her awaiting friend, “She got captured by the Magistrate!”

“Tyra is a friend of yours?” Jenos inquired and Cassie nodded.

“Yes. I’ve only known her for a little bit, but she’s one of my teammates. She's part of the Resistance.” She explained. Her eyes went back to Zigs, “We have to help her before something bad happens!”

And just like that, she dashed off in the direction Zigs had come from.

“Cassie, Cassie! Wait!” Jenos called after her with an outstretched arm. He reached out using his telekinesis and lifted her up to keep her from continuing. She ran in place for a moment before realizing her feet weren't touching the ground and resolved to just dangle there unamused.

“We need a plan before we just run over there.” He reasoned.

“But you're a _god_ ,” she argued, “You can just go and save her, right?”

Jenos sat her back down and shook his head, “That doesn't mean I do whatever I want.” A heavy sigh left him, “Cassie, my power is dangerous and using it in a reckless manner can have consequences. The cosmos are not to be taken lightly nor are they to be used wrongfully.”

She blinked and looked down at her feet.

“You asked for a healer, but more so than that, you asked for a teammate. If we’re going to be a team, you have to trust me. I didn’t take the oath of the pacifist; I will help in every way I can. But if I hold back, it is with reason.” She looked up at him now. “Can you trust me?”

She stared at his mask, gazing into the eyeholes that shined with a bright light. His sensible nature reminded her of her father, the one whom she had left behind without a proper goodbye. She could always trust her father, and now, she felt, she could do the same for Jenos.

“I trust you.”

A smile appeared on both of their faces, “Thank you.” He said, “Now, does Zigs know where they are?” He asked and Zigs turned to him with the answer.

Cassie kept her smile, “He says he can lead the way.”


	3. The Ascended Returns

Cassie peeked out from behind a tree as she squinted her eyes in examining the camp before them. As Jenos remained concealed behind cover due to his glowing aura, she took the liberty to try and scout out the area. She whispered details and findings out loud to herself as she soaked up the enemy movements like a dry sponge. And when Zigs finally returned with the geography report, the two headed back to their newfound ascended friend awaiting not far in from the tree line.

“It's pretty tight in there.” She recalled with her thumb pointing back at the encampment. “Soldiers are patrolling the place like fruit flies. I don't think we'll be able to sneak our way in.”

A hand was brought to his chin as he hummed in thought, “We may if we can create a diversion.” Jenos replied. “I can distract them for you without raising alarm to my whereabouts but you may still need to take care of a few whilst looking for your friend.”

“I can take care of a few.” She responded in confidence with Zigs squawking in agreement. “Can you sense where she is?”

Behind the mask, his eyes narrowed, “She's in a tent northwest of us. I can't pinpoint which one specifically though, but it seems to be near the center of their camp.” He informed before proceeding to move back.

“If all goes awry, call out to me in your head.” He said while tapping his own temple in example. With Cassie's confused look, he continued, “I'll hear you and return to aid.” His distance grew greater before his final farewell, “Be careful and good luck.”

She took in a deep breath before shifting her attention to the white tents behind the green leaves.

* * *

 

A few soldiers trampled back to their tents with sore feet before plopping down upon a log to take a rest. A few words were exchanged between them, followed by chuckles of laughter as they chattered nonchalantly under the security of their perimeter.

Jenos floated by behind the tree line, keeping his distance to evade detection. His eyes locked onto the soldiers as he made his way around them, coming to the back end of their tents before deciding the spot was good enough.

With a few motions of his fingers, the visible light of his body faded and his corporeal form began to vanish into the invisible spectrum. With himself confidently concealed in plain sight, he floated out from the cover of the jungle and into the enemy encampment.

Settling behind the tents, Jenos paused in view of the resting soldiers. Looking down at their feet, he noticed some loose rocks lying about next to some canteens and idle guns.

As a smile appeared in timing of an idea, he lifted a hand and began to work his magic.

As the soldiers gossiped, a small pebble was lifted from the ground; levitating by will alone into their sights. One of the men stood in attention and pointed his finger to the rock, raising alarm to his comrades just as they retreated from the moving inanimate object.

Retrieving their weapons, they pointed the guns at the approaching stone. Calling out threats of action, as if that’d stop the seemingly sentient rock, they backed up further before one pulled his trigger.

The echo of the gunfire rang across the trees, surprising the rest of the troops to a possible threat. The men responsible looked at each other in confusion as the stone, having been shot, fell back to earth and rolled away—carried by its momentum.

The men took a couple of strides forward, wary like alarmed cats ready to jump at the slightest movement, as their eyes were glued to the rock. After approaching the logs of which they had been sitting on earlier, the canteens resting against them sprang to life and flew at the otherwise unsuspecting soldiers. They screamed in shock and retreated to safety as the drinking containers rolled to a stop on the ground a bit away.

Jenos let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

 

“Tyra!” Cassie called out in a whisper as she peeked inside a tent. Having found it empty, she tiptoed to another. “Tyra?” Again, her findings came up empty.

Suddenly, she heard male voices and quickly tucked herself away inside the tent she was checking. Zigs fluttered his wings to keep balance on her shoulder as her quick movements were at near-random.

The soldiers passed by unaware as the last few ran off to what she could only assume was Jenos' distraction. When the coast was clear, she left to continue her search.

* * *

 

As Lian was making her way back to her tent, the gunshot rang through the sky. With the only plausible response to such an action, she turned and ran in the direction of its source.

Sharing the same mindset, most of the soldiers arrived in the area next to their disturbed comrades. Lian pushed her way through the crowd with spouts of disdain before she happened upon the men responsible for the scene.

“What is going on here?” She asked, “Why did you fire your gun?”

“T-the rock, and the canteens—! They were alive! They came at us!” one of the men explained with a quivering voice he so tried to hide.

Lian narrowed her eyes and placed her hands to her hips, “What?”

“There was a ghost!” another exclaimed, braver than the others to admit what they witnessed.

But Lian wasn't having it, “Are you serious?! I ought to tie you to a pole and let the panthers eat you!”

“Those things were moving by themselves! They were floating in the air!”

“You three are the sorriest excuses for soldiers I have ever met!”

Taking this as enough, Jenos backed away from the tents and floated off to find Cassie.

* * *

 

Two guards stood watch in front of the tent with weapons poised by their sides. With the commotion on the far side of the encampment, the men kept their wits about them and scanned the area in turns.

Cassie ducked back behind cover right before one of them looked her way. She brought a finger to her lips to indicate to Zigs to keep quiet as she removed him from her shoulder. And after analyzing her targets one last time, she took a deep breath and jumped out.

 The guards were ready, seeing her almost immediately, but Cassie's reaction time was faster for as soon as she finished her roll, a bolt had already sprung from her crossbow.

Having been hit in the neck, the man was instantly silenced before he fell. His comrade hurried to take his shot, but Cassie had closed the distance and pushed the barrel up right before it fired—sending the crystal bullet into the sky along with a loud bang.

* * *

 

The gunfire stopped Jenos right in his tracks and he veered his sights to the sky in the direction it sounded. Almost as quickly, he then turned around and rushed back to where he had left the soldiers and their female captain.

With another unexpected shot, they would run straight toward its’ source. He needed to keep them away from Cassie, and quickly so as suspicion would surely arise.

Still invisible, he intercepted them halfway. The white-haired female was running toward Cassie's location with her soldiers at her heels. His mind worked quickly and in a moment’s notice a nearby tent shot out from its pegs in the ground. The sudden burst of white fabric captured the enemy’s attention as the tent fell like a heavy leaf. He performed the act again, now with the assurance that his antics were paying off as the soldiers began screaming insanities.

He watched as their leader yelled at them once more before heading off to find Cassie before anyone else did.

* * *

 

The second guard fell next to his comrade and Cassie sighed in relief that the hard part was over. She glanced around, sure that someone had heard their scuffle, but despite no soldiers arriving to the scene, she knew she’d have little time to escape and entered the tent to get Tyra out quickly. Upon entering, however, she gasped.

There in the center, tied up against a pole, was her friend. With blonde hair covering her face, she was bent over in what could obviously be pain from a large bloody wound on her left knee. Her focus so crucial to her consciousness that it wasn't until Cassie called out her name that she was aware of the other’s presence.

Her head lifted up, surprise written all over, “Cassie?” Her redheaded comrade sprinted over beside her.

“I finally found you! Come on, we have to get out of here.” She said as she hastened to undo the knots.

“How did you know where I was?” Cassie could tell by the sound of her voice that she was tired and weak.

“Zigs saw you.”

Tyra sighed with a smile, “Of course. I'm sorry I ever joked about eating him.” The restraints around her wrists were loosened and dropped to the floor. With help, she stood on shaky legs with a hiss from the pain. Cassie noticed her distress and tried to ease her of the weight.

“Here, wrap your arms around,” she directed as she twisted so that they were back to front. Tyra was then hauled up unto her back and Cassie tested her weight to see if she could still walk. Though heavy was her friend, it wasn't impossible as she managed to take slow steady strides.

“Not to be a pessimist, but we're not getting out of here going this pace,” Tyra said, trying hard to hide her exhaustion in battling the pain.

“It's ok. I found a friend that can help. And you’ll never guess who he is.”

“Is he a healer? Please tell me he's a healer.” She breathed out.

Cassie couldn't help but smile, “Yes, among other things.”

As they made their way outside, Cassie navigated around the two guards she had previously dispatched just as Zigs greeted them the moment they emerged.

Tyra was glancing to and fro, completely flabbergasted by the lack of enemies within sight. Though she was thankful for their luck, her instincts kept her alert and ready.

“Why aren't there any soldiers around?”

“He's distracting them…” she answered before glancing up, unsure of it all herself, “I hope.”

“You hope?” Tyra retorted, knowing full well that her friend was known for being faithful. “Who exactly is this guy anyway?”

“Cassie—”

The disembodied voice sent both of them jumping out of their skins and Cassie twisted around, as quickly as she could whilst carrying Tyra, to find no one in sight.

“It’s me,” Jenos revealed himself; shifting back into the visible light as he floated over to the two.

Cassie sighed in relief while Tyra glanced back and forth between them, surprised by Cassie’s new _friend_. “Oh, you scared me.”

“Sorry, but we must hurry; the enemy is suspicious of our presence.” He informed them with urgency. He looked over at Tyra, “You are injured.”

“Tyra got shot in the knee,” Cassie told him, ready to put her down for him to perform his good work, but Jenos stopped her.

“No, keep her up,” A lotus constellation was drawn out and Tyra instantly felt the pain diminish as her wound began to heal. “Give it a moment to heal completely. But we need to move _now_. Carry her until—"

“Paladins!” The shout from the foreign voice behind him made them all freeze. Both Tyra and Cassie’s eyes widened at the sight of the soldier’s gun lifting from its rest. But before they could blink, Jenos whipped around to face him with arms out wide to shield.

The moment his gun fired, they both ducked for cover; Cassie nearly tripping over before Tyra hopped off of her back as the two fell behind a couple of crates. Zigs flew up to avoid dying on impact.

Cassie managed to peek out just in time to see Jenos fall limp onto his back. With multiple wounds in his chest and stomach, the glow he once had faded away as did the light from his eyes as it was now replaced with darkness. And just like her, the soldier responsible stood there staring in disbelief.

Tyra only offered a glance before she took hold of Cassie's arm and tugged her away, “We have to go!”

“No Tyra, wait—!” but her words fell upon deaf hears as Tyra only had her mindset on getting out of the camp alive. Now with her knee nearly healed, she was the one pulling her friend along and with much effort as Cassie fought back, “We have to go back!”

Zigs squawked frantically behind them, warning Cassie of all the soldiers he could see in the near distance, but she ignored him for the sole purpose of trying to convince Tyra to stop.

“Cassie, he’s dead!” Tyra half-yelled at her, adrenaline coursing through her and making her grip on Cassie’s arm vice-like.

“No, you don’t understand—” she continued to protest as the two rushed out of the camp with Zigs flying closely behind them. Once they had cleared the camp and found coverage within the jungle, she ripped her arm free and stopped in her tracks causing Tyra to do the same.

“We _have_ to go back!”

“We can’t go back—” Tyra argued.

“He’s not dead—”

“Cassie, I’m sorry—”

“I’m sure of it!”

“Cassie—"

“He’s _alive_ —”

“He got shot six times right in front of us! _How_ would he be alive?!”

“He's not like us, Tyra, he's—"

Just then, a ballista fire exploded into one of the nearby trees and caused the two to scream in attention. They ducked and covered, stumbling to get out of view as shouts of orders rang out from the soldiers gunning for them.

They both took off without hesitation and ran for the gulley nearby, jumping and sliding down a few good feet before taking off again. The mud at the bottom absorbed their steps, increasing the effort to exert themselves forward.

_Jenos please, I know you're not dead._ Cassie prayed in her head. _Please help us, we still need you!_

* * *

 

Three shadows were cast upon Jenos’ body as the soldiers scanned him for any signs of life. They glanced between each other before one nudged his side with his rifle. He did not move.

“I think you killed him.” The soldier surmised as he knelt down to check his body closer.

He placed two fingers to his neck and waited for a pulse. With too many seconds having gone by, he shook his head and removed his hand.

“Damn.”

Upon a quick examination, he noticed a certain lack of bullet holes in his clothes or bloodstains upon the fabric. As it would appear, his clothes looked untouched and as clean as could be. The man’s eyebrows furrowed in question.

“You did shoot him, right?”

* * *

 

Breath was escaping them as they pushed themselves across the gulley. The open expanse not sitting well with Tyra as she knew they were now without cover. Daring a look back, her gut was proven right as coming over the horizon was Lian and her troops.

Standing at the front was the noblewoman herself with a battalion already lined up behind her. A trebuchet rolled up, loaded and nearly ready as Lian raised her arm in preparation to give the signal.

“I'm not running after you a second time.” She growled to herself as the trebuchet’s arm was pulled down.

* * *

 

Unexpectantly, the glow about him began to return and all three men gasped in fear as the light behind his mask grew. They stumbled backwards just as soon as Jenos’ head turned in their direction, and without warning, his hand shot out. Thrown back to land in a pile together, their short cries of shock gave way to moans and groans as they resolved to remain down than to oppose the Ascended.

Cassie’s voice rang loud in his head, her cries and pleas alerting him to their imminent death. He scouted away from the soldiers and, without a moment to spare, shot up into the sky—leaving behind a streak of light and a cloud of stardust in his wake.

* * *

 

As Lian's hand came down, the trebuchet fired. Tyra's breath caught in her throat and she grabbed Cassie, wanting nothing more than to throw her to safety rather than become a victim of her own mistakes. But instead, the two fell into the mud with Tyra's arm over top of her friend in a last-ditch attempt at shielding her from what they both knew would be their end.

And as the soaring ball of rock came upon its climax, suddenly another light intervened and stopped in its’ path. With a powerful force, the trebuchet fire was redirected; ricocheting a hundred and eighty degrees and heading back toward that which cast it.

Lian could barely manage a scream before she was forced to jump out of the way of the incoming projectile; the large boulder crashing into the very trebuchet that threw it and sending plumes of smoke into the sky as soldiers scattered from the immediate area.

Shielding her face from any flying debris, her eyes turned to the blue figure in the sky. _Jenos_ … it was all true. She could feel the power in the atmosphere, his mere presence sending a chill down her spine as goosebumps appeared on her arms. She hastened to follow him as he shot down to the ground, landing next to Tyra and Cassie.

Light began to emit off of him, visibly growing as smaller orbs of starlight orbited his form. The light quickly encompassed his companions and as soon as all three were concealed within, the atmosphere broke and crackled. A deep resonating echo pierced the sky and the blinding light forced Lian to look away. And as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. When she looked back, nothing remained of the three. The gulley was empty.

The Scion stood there speechless; the sounds of her soldiers recuperating from the attack falling on deaf ears. Her hands curled into fists. Her eyes ever staring at the spot where the paladins once lay. And with a hard swallow, she turned and left; her mind organizing the words for the letter she was prepared to send.

* * *

 

Above the gulley, hiding behind the tree line, glowing green eyes peered out at the spot where the three paladins had disappeared. His right hand tensed, the curse growing hungry, but he willed it away with strained effort. If he was to be successful, he needed to keep his power in check.

He too turned and left, prepared to track down the Ascended at all costs. For now, it would be the only chance he'd have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, long time no see. I'm back with another (separate) story. This is actually planned to be quite a long multi-chaptered fic and it was one of my, if not, the very first story idea my brain conjured after first getting into the [nonexistant] lore of the Realm. Of course, since that time, EM has introduced official lore, but I'm still not quite satisfied with what we have (but still wait and hope to see improvement because it has great potential). So, I give you a sort of AU with--you guest it--Jenos as the main protagonist. Why? Because he's my ultimate favorite champion and why wouldn't you write about a champion you love? Lol, just kidding.
> 
> Honest note here: It has been quite a long time since I've last written a story, so I don't think my writing is the best it can be, but I do hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I am also the only one checking for grammar, so if you see a mistake feel free to tell me, or just ignore it--that's cool too.
> 
> P.S. Can't wait for Io to be introduced! And you bet she will be included in later chapters, but that's still far away.


End file.
